


Circular Complications

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Roller Coasters, just general amusment park shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God this was stupid. It was cold and you were stuck up here with the one guy you actually liked more than just friends and it just. You were tired. It had been a long day and this was just the tip of the iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circular Complications

It was cold. It was too cold, and you were going to freeze and die up here because some stupid old metal decided to stop working. You thought about kicking the side of the car but decided against it, returning to rubbing your hands up and down your arms. All you had wanted was a nice night out with friends.

And it had been a pretty nice night. All of Hidden Block going to an amusement park was bound to entail shenanigans, and there had been those aplenty. First, Caddy and Ian had gotten into a basketball free throw war, and with neither of them having touched a basketball more than once in their life it had been a hilarious mess, Ian somehow winning with a score of 1 to 0. You were glad there had been a timer. Then Jimmy had wanted ice cream, so of course you all got ice cream, and somehow Wallid had ended up with an ice cream cone stuck to his forehead yelling that he was a _unicorn._

After that was all cleaned up Jeff had wanted to ride the roller coaster so you all piled in, and somehow in the photo while on roller coaster Jeff had been playing his Game Girl? You tried not to question it. Finally, here you were, trying to take a relaxing ride on the Ferris Wheel with Luke because no one else had wanted to go. Or at least, that’s what they had said. You had your suspicions that they may have been lying. Either way, the ride stopped being relaxing when you ended up stuck at the very top in the freezing high altitude air.

“You okay?” Luke seemed concerned and you tried to smile at him, coming across more as annoyed than anything. 

“I, uh. No. Yeah. I’m fine.” God this was stupid. It was cold and you were stuck up here with the one guy you actually liked more than just friends and it just. You were tired. It had been a long day and this was just the tip of the iceberg. You didn’t want to take out your frustration on anyone, especially not Luke, but it was getting harder to keep your emotions under wraps. You watched out of the corner of your eye as Luke seemed downtrodden, pondering something before speaking again.

“Here. You’re cold, right? Why don’t I just…” He struggled out of his club jacket, handing it to you. You eyed it warily.

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” He chuckled, gesturing for you to take the jacket once again.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could huddle for warmth?” He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly before continuing. “I just wanted you to take the jacket because at the moment you’re much colder than I am and need it more.” 

How could you say no to those puppy-dog eyes? Taking the jacket gently you slipped it on, relishing in the warmth. As you wrapped it around yourself you noticed how much it smelled like _Luke._ You tried not to blush as you scooted closer to him, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around you. This was… nice. And warm. You wrapped your arms around his waist, snuggling into him more. At least you had the excuse of being cold. 

“Luke?” You weren’t quite sure what you were going to say, just that you wanted to say something. Hopefully your brain knew what it was doing.

“Hmm?” You could feel his hum of a response, a vibration against you. You resisted the urge to curl into him more.

“I…” You tried to think of something, anything. “I really like you, Luke.” _SHIT_ That was not what you had wanted to say that was not how this was supposed to happen that was not…

Luke was laughing.

Why was Luke _laughing?_

You frowned, pushing yourself off of him. Why was he laughing? You didn’t like this. Crossing your arms over your chest you glared at him, trying not to look hurt. Did he think you were joking? You had just told him the thing that had been plaguing you for weeks, and he was fucking _crying_ of laughter?

“I- oh man- I'm sorry- that isn’t funny but I-” He kept breaking off into more chuckles as he spoke. You were really not in the mood, but you waited for him to finish anyway. He’d better have a good reason as to why- wait, what?

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” You couldn’t believe your ears. There was no way he had just…

“I really like you too.” _Ok nope you were going to launch yourself into outer space you could **not** deal with this._

“You… you do?” The disbelief in your voice surprised him, his eyes widening before he looked at you seriously, his eyes completely focused on yours.

“Of course I do! Couldn’t you tell? I mean, I guess not if.. Look, whatever, that doesn’t matter. The point is that I like _you._ ” You shivered, not from cold but from the pure sincerity in his voice. How had you not picked up on the signs? You thought back, trying to piece together why. Every single time you could remember any sign of Luke liking you… of course. You had just thought he was joking, or you were too wrapped up in thinking that there was no way he could like you. Your stupid brain had ruined the moments. 

“Oh, my god... “ You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling, smiling wildly. _Luke_ liked you. Luke liked _you_ Luke _liked_ you. The surges of affection hit you in wave after wave, leaving you giddy. Luke broke into laughter again, a few small chuckles as he smiled gently at you. 

You were captivated, nerves suddenly showing themselves and causing you to swallow thickly. What now? Wasn’t this when… Luke’s eyes darted from your lips back to your gaze, causing you to blush. Was he going to…

You didn’t have time to think. Luke’s lips were on yours, kissing you gently as you sighed, returning his effort. He was soft and warm, his breath hot against your face. You melted against him, holding on to the moment for as long as you could. A sudden jolt broke the kiss, and you gasped, grabbing Luke for dear life. 

The Ferris Wheel was moving again.

You glanced up at Luke, biting your lip shyly. He wrapped his arms around you once again, pressing a gentle kiss into your hair. You stayed like that until you reached the bottom, choosing instead to hold his hand as you both left the cart. 

“Well, I guess we do need to get her one of her own, huh?” You glanced up to see the rest of the club smiling at you and Luke. You had almost forgotten they were even here. Starting slightly, you cracked a grin at them.

“One of my own what?” Ian nodded towards you.

“Your own jacket, of course. Unless you’d like to keep Luke’s?” He smirked at you, raising an eyebrow. You fought your blush, giving up and hiding your face against Luke. You heard the guys laugh before you were all moving to leave the park. Luke wrapped an arm around your shoulders, steering you along gently. You felt right, with the Hidden Block jacket around you, Luke’s presence right next to you.

It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Donate, request, talk to me, whatever! anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
